This new invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the Mini-Flora rose class. This variety was developed by myself, Wendy R. White, under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing the following two rose cultivars:                an unnamed and unintroduced seedling from this same breeding program as seed parent        ‘SAVapam’ as pollen parent.The new plant was selected as a seedling in the mid-winter of 2003. In the fall of 2003, it was shipped to Arroyo Grande, Calif. where it was grown in a plastic covered greenhouse for 6 years, before being moved outside in December of 2008. In April of 2009, it was shipped to Ipswich, Mass. where it continues growing outside in a large 5 gallon plastic bucket.        
The idyllic goals of this breeding program were to create unique diminutive roses with the qualities of disease resistance, hardiness, and having fragrant, hybrid-tea form blooms, born in abundance from late spring through late fall. The cultivar chosen as seed parent was a rose of the miniature class and had very fragrant flowers, born in abundance. The cultivar chosen as pollen parent is a Mini-Flora rose with moderate fragrance and is known for its vigor, hardiness and excellent disease resistance. The resulting new cultivar is a prolific bloomer and has a strong fragrance, similar to that of its seed parent, and is a Mini-Flora rose with vigor, hardiness and disease resistance almost as good as its pollen parent.
Comparison between the new invention and its parents is shown in Table 2.
New Invention -Seed Parent -Pollen Parent -‘SAVorockies’Seedling‘SAVapam’Of the Mini-FloraOf the miniatureOf the Mini-Florarose classrose classrose classFlowers of apricot-Lavender-pinkFlowers of various shadespink with russet tones;colored flowers.of a pink blend: includinggradually losing allshell-pink, Orient-yellow tonality.pink and salmon-pink.32-36 petals15-18 petals27-32 petalsStrong fragranceStrong fragranceModerate fragranceHeight of 22 toHeight of 15 toHeight of 26 to 34 inches18 inches32 inches.Petals age somePetals age consider-Petals dropbefore eventuallyably and drop afterfrom the fading bloom,dropping cleanlyan extended periodpromptly and cleanlyof time